


Michael's Smile.

by katyah



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Other, Pining, Post-Squip, but michael likes jeremy, expensive headphones, it pained me to write, not really sad but, oof rich has a crush on michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 10:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13925016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katyah/pseuds/katyah
Summary: Rich noticed a lot of things about Michael while he waited for Jeremy to wake up, but nothing more beautiful than his smile.





	Michael's Smile.

Rich wasn't the type of person who really showed off his feelings.   
Before the Squip, he wasn't. During, he wasn't, and now? He definitely wasn't. He never really viewed that as a bad thing, his peers just thought of him as a fun guy and, when he wasn't cracking jokes or having a good time, he was off partying or simply being chill and happy. But when he did have feelings, they just stayed tucked beneath the layers of happy-go-lucky-popular-dickhead Rich Goranski.  
Under the influence of the Squip, Rich was only half human at most. He just sat back and enjoyed the ride- while the Squip drove and navigated it's way through Rich's life- but Rich couldn't say no to the destination. And he would admit- it was hard to even think now. But he had to. Because between an alcoholic dad and having been in a huge fire recently, being in a full body cast and the medical bills were just the cherry on top of whatever shitty sundae his life was.   
But something gave him even the smallest drop of hope, goddamn Michael Mell and his goddamn amazing skills at being a friend.  
Rich shared a hospital room with Jeremy.  
And for everyday that the lanky, pale boy was unconscious, who was by his side? Goddamn Michael Mell.  
Michael sat and waited every day for his friend to wake up. And it pissed Rich off. Not necessarily Michael's presence- but the fact that he was still there even after everything that Rich knew the Squip must've done to split them up, because Rich knew that Michael was and probably never would be up high in the social status at Middleborough.   
Michael was quiet. He sat in a chair beside Jeremy's hospital bed, usually with his signature huge ass headphones. Michael blasted music so loud, Rich could sometimes hear it quietly from his side of the room, and frankly, he wondered how Michael wasn't deaf. Michael would occasionally bring in a small DS type thing, some vintage game system that Rich remembered possibly having when he was very young. It was red, and had stickers on the back, but Rich could never make out what the stickers might have been. He also came in with a slushee everyday, either from 7-11 or Wawa. It seemed like it depended on the mood the boy was in- corresponding to the slushie. He always had a sort of forlorn look on his face, like I wish my best friend would wake up because I'm bored and lonely, but on the days when he seemed sadder or more tired he had a cherry slushee from Wawa in his hands.   
Rich would make conversation.   
Michael wouldn't answer most of the time.  
Rich understood, it probably was hard to talk to someone who had been such a dick to you before.  
But Rich at first found it entertaining to watch the daily routine of Michael walking in, seeing Jeremy unconscious, his face falling, then pulling up the chair, then just sitting and staring at the boy before him.  
It did get boring after a while though. And kind of sad.  
Later in the incredible wait for Jeremy Heere to Wake Up From a Coma, Michael would engage conversation with Rich. Rich would try and keep the conversation going, talking about anything, but Michael just seemed to stop caring after a while.  
"Why do you come here everyday to wait for him?"  
Michael was quiet for a second.  
"It's something I can't explain."  
He put his headphones back in, but Rich could tell he wasn't listening to anything. If he was, it was on low volume- which wasn't Michael.  
Rich didn't pry much anymore. He learned to learn Michael from a distance, even if it was just the few feet between the two hospital beds and Michael's chair.   
Rich remembered freshman year- looking at Michael and Jeremy. The two outcasts, whom he probably had much in common with. He never approached them, though. He knew he'd be third wheeling. But he watched them, and wished that he'd have a friendship like their's one day.   
And here he was, again. Watching Michael wait desperately for his best friend for so long to wake up. And again, he wished he had a friendship like that.  
When Jeremy woke up, Rich saw Michael smile for the first time. He of course had seen Michael smile before- like in school pictures and whatnot, but the smile he got around Jeremy was different. And Rich fell in love with that smile, Michael Mell's genuine smile that showed off everything perfectly.   
Seeing Michael's eyes brighten with joy made Rich smile, and he wanted to hug Michael despite the fact that Michael was irked by Rich and his burden of a full body cast.  
When he got out of the hospital, and everything seemed normal again, he fell more in love with that smile everyday. And Rich knew why Michael smiled like that. Because he was in love with Jeremy. And Rich could tell because when Jeremy and Christine started to date, he knew the difference between Michael's real, I'm-with-Jeremy smile, and his fake I'm-so-happy-for-you smile.   
Weeks passed and time went on. Rich's red streak of hair faded, and his skin was healing more- though still scarred severely from the fire. But one thing that didn't change was how much he liked Michael's smile. And how cute he found Michael. And how much he kind of wanted to kiss Michael.  
But Rich wasn't the type of person who really showed off his feelings. So he could never show Michael how he felt.

**Author's Note:**

> oof! it's 3 am and i was in an expensive headphones mood so i generated this, i didn't read over it so i apologize for errors goodbye


End file.
